


Close Up Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 7





	Close Up Magic

"Hello, Mr. Teller."

Teller narrowed his eyes, and then raised them to meet Penn's, whereupon they narrowed further.

"What the hell are you doing here, Penn?"

Penn stood in Teller's classroom as Teller's students filed in. Teller sat before them at his desk, dressed in a suit with his hair neatly combed, contrasting sharply with Penn's long unkempt hair and tie-dyed shirt with ripped jeans.

"I'm here to learn," answered Penn simply, smiling as innocently as he could. Which wasn't very innocently at all.

Teller studied him for a moment, then laughed. "Okay then," he said with a smile. "Have a seat."

The students eyed Penn uncertainly as he sat down at the back of the class. Penn didn't blame them. He knew that despite being their age, he looked like a homeless man who was twice as old, and there wasn't much he could do about that. Just grin and bear it.

Teller took his place before the class, giving Penn a smirk before addressing them. "I'm sure you've all noticed the enormous hippie in our class today." They snickered and looked back at Penn. "He is here for... _educational_ purposes. Isn't that right?" Teller asked him.

"Yeah, I'm here to scare all you little fuckers straight," said Penn, following Teller's lead. He surveyed the students with a menacing grin. "You do your fucking homework or you'll end up like me, still in school when you're thirty. You don't want that shit, do you?" The students looked away nervously.

Teller stifled a laugh. "Thank you... for that. And with that in mind, let's begin by going over last night's homework."

The class proceeded and Penn quietly observed. He'd never taken a Latin class... he'd had a mandatory French class, which he had failed hopelessly at. And he was pretty sure he would also fail at Latin.

But damn if he didn't find it interesting as all hell when Teller taught it.

The students seemed equally enthused, and not merely because Penn sat threateningly behind them. Teller wouldn't settle for anything less than their full attention. Penn smiled. It was what made Teller a fantastic performer.

He found himself transfixed by Teller... Teller's soft, smooth voice... Teller's graceful movements... Teller's eyes, big and bright and full of soul, shining as he shared his love of language with his students.

When the class had ended and the students had left, Teller slumped behind the desk. Penn approached him but Teller didn't look up, riffling through papers in his bag.

"Hey," said Penn with a smile. Teller looked up and smiled unenthusiastically.

"So, um... that was a great class," Penn continued.

"Glad you thought so," said Teller, continuing to look through his papers.

Penn frowned. "What, are you just gonna sit there and ignore me?"

Teller laughed frustratedly. "Penn, I have shit to do, this is my _job_."

Penn shook his head. "Alright, whatever, seeya later." He started towards the door.

"Penn?"

Penn stopped and looked back at Teller with one eyebrow raised.

Teller looked him over, a shade of concern on his face. "How exactly did you get here? Do you have a ride back?"

Penn shrugged. "I took a bus. I can take the bus back."

Teller looked down at the floor, smiling slightly, then met Penn's eyes again. "I'll take you home," he said softly. He closed his bag and stood up. "We'll stop at my place first though and I'll make you something to eat."

Penn smiled broadly.

That smile was nowhere to be seen when Penn stepped inside Teller's apartment.

He looked around him in horror. His mouth tried to form words but couldn't. The apartment looked like a tornado had hit it but had somehow left the building intact.

"Teller," he finally managed to say. "What... _how_..."

"Come here," said Teller, smiling and oblivious to Penn's speechless state of shock. He uncovered a chair and motioned to it. "Sit. I'll get us some sandwiches and something to drink. Do you like tea?" He cleared space on the table beside the chair by knocking stuff onto the floor.

Reluctantly, Penn sat down. He stared at Teller in confusion. "This is... not what I expected your apartment to look like."

Teller cocked his head to one side inquisitively. "What _did_ you expect it to look like?"

Penn gestured to the suit Teller was wearing. "Like _that_."

Teller laughed. "Penn, this is a _uniform_. I don't wear suits in my off time." As if to illustrate this point, he pulled off his suit jacket and tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He went into what must have been the kitchen, although Penn was unable to discern it from the chaos of the rest of the apartment.

He came back to the table a few minutes later with two sandwiches, two cups, a teapot, a tin of something, and a weird-looking spoon with holes in it. Penn watched in fascination as Teller spooned stuff out of the tin, held the spoon above each cup and poured hot water over it.

"What _is_ this?" he asked as Teller handed him his cup.

"Constant Comment," Teller replied. "It's orange spice tea. Want sugar?" Penn nodded and Teller dropped a sugar cube into his cup, then pulled another chair from the rubble and sat next to Penn facing towards him.

Penn held the cup under his face and breathed it in, then grinned. "Smells good. You said it's called Constant Comet? Is that because it's... _out of this world?"_

Teller laughed loudly. "_Comment._ As in a remark that you make, a comment. Supposedly because people love the tea so much they can't stop talking about it. Which is a little ludicrous to me but whatever, it tastes good," he said, stirring his cup of tea and taking a sip. Penn also took a sip of his, then gave a nod of approval.

"So why did you _really_ come to my class today?" Teller asked Penn seriously. "I know you didn't come to learn Latin."

Penn shrugged. "I just wanted to see what you do for a living."

Teller narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Penn threw his hands up. "I dunno, I just _did_. Do I need more of an explanation than that?"

Teller smiled slowly. "No," he said, stirring his tea again.

They sat in silence for a minute or so, drinking their tea. Penn took a bite of his sandwich. Teller watched him, his own sandwich untouched. Penn was uncomfortably aware of Teller's eyes roving over him.

"You're a really good teacher," Penn said quietly. Teller's eyes smiled at him.

"You should quit."

Teller gave him a bewildered look. "I'm a good teacher... therefore I should quit?"

"Yeah. You're _too_ good at it."

Teller's face twisted in confusion. "What kind of sense does that make?"

"You're wasting your time teaching," said Penn. "You're a performer. You should be performing. Magicking. Whatever you wanna call it. That's what you should be doing."

Teller looked down at the floor. "I don't make enough money doing magic," he replied softly.

"We could perform together."

Teller cocked his head again, gazing at Penn and inviting him to continue, so Penn did. "I'm good at making money. You're good at magic. We should do an act together."

"So... you juggle and I do magic tricks... and I should quit my job so that we can do this?"

"No, we _both_ do magic," replied Penn with a smile. "You teach me how. Like I said, you're a great teacher... so teach me."

Teller smiled as well, eyes glittering. "I thought you said you hated magic, Penn."

"Not the way you do it... you don't do it to make people feel stupid... you do it to show them how smart they really are. What they're capable of."

Teller's eyes drifted down onto Penn's hand. He studied it for a moment, pursing his lips in thought, then took it in both of his. Teller's fingers gently explored Penn's hand. Penn felt his pulse rising.

"So... you want me to show you what you're capable of," murmured Teller, fingers still moving lightly over Penn's hand. Teller's touch felt so incredible... and his voice was like silk...

Penn could feel himself responding to Teller... in a very embarrassing way. He laughed nervously. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Teller," he said jokingly, although he couldn't keep the lust entirely out of his voice.

A smirk spread over Teller's face, and he raised his eyes to Penn's. "I saw you looking at me in class," he said, soft and low. Penn stared back at him, unable to keep the lust out of his eyes.

Teller's eyes then fell to Penn's crotch. Penn shifted awkwardly in his chair, trying to hide his arousal. Then one of Teller's hands moved down and, even more lightly than it had done to Penn's hand, stroked along the line of Penn's cock through his jeans.

Penn's cock jumped eagerly at Teller's touch and Penn's breathing grew rapid. The tip of Teller's finger stroked him, back and forth, light as a feather. Penn's eyes closed, his head tipped back and he let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm, look at you." Teller's voice was pure sex. "Tall drink of water that you are... I want to drink you."

"Teller... did you spike my tea?" Penn asked breathlessly.

"No," Teller answered, flicking open the button of Penn's jeans. "Are you implying that the only way you could be turned on by this is if I drugged you?" He stood up and leaned over Penn, looking down into his eyes. "Because I think..." He slowly and carefully pulled Penn's zipper down. "That you've been wanting this..." He pulled Penn's underwear down to let Penn's cock spring free. "Every bit as much as I have." He looked down at Penn's cock and grinned.

"Aren't we a big boy," he murmured, eyes flicking back up to Penn's, dark with desire. Penn leaned up slightly, bringing their faces closer together, staring at Teller's mouth with equal desire.

Teller looked at Penn's mouth. His hand came up and cupped the side of Penn's face, his thumb brushing lightly over Penn's lips. They parted at his touch.

"I want you to tell me," Teller said huskily.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you want."

Penn grinned wide, and with his eyes locked on Teller's, he said in a low lusty growl, "Drink me."

"Gladly," breathed Teller, grinning back. His hands slid down onto Penn's thighs, pushed them further apart, and he fell to his knees in front of Penn.

He gripped Penn's erection and gave it a single, powerful upward stroke, making it swell and stiffen in his fingers. Penn groaned low in his throat, his head falling back again.

Then he felt Teller's tongue traipsing ever so slowly over the head of his cock, and he let out a groan from deep in his belly. No one had ever done this to him... he slid his fingers into Teller's hair and curled them into fists as Teller licked at him, slow sensuous licks over every inch of his aching cock.

Teller kissed the tip of his cock. "Look at me, Penn," he whispered, and Penn did as he was asked.

Teller looked up at him like a lion crouched in the grass stalking its prey, his eyes shining with hunger as they gazed up into Penn's. And then he pounced.

His eyelids fell shut and he took Penn's cock deep into his mouth, and then deep into his throat. Penn could see Teller's throat bulging as his cock slid into it. Penn gripped Teller's hair hard and growled his name, thrusting up into Teller's throat. Teller moaned around Penn's cock, his lips wrapped around its base, and Penn could only whimper as Teller's voice vibrated around him.

His eyes still shut, Teller pulled back, slowly, so slowly, and when his lips parted from Penn's cock he sighed softly with pleasure, licking his lips. His eyes opened and he smiled up at Penn.

He licked at the tip of Penn's cock again. "You taste incredible," he breathed. Penn's chest heaved as he panted, gazing hungrily down at Teller.

Teller continued to lick at him, teasing Penn with the soft warm wetness of his tongue, tasting the precome that welled up from inside him. Then he wrapped his delicate fingers around Penn's throbbing shaft, opened his mouth again and took Penn's cock inside once more, beginning to bob his head up and down.

Penn's hips joined in the motion and he held onto Teller's hair as he thrust deeper and deeper into Teller's mouth, groaning with increasing desperation. When his cock pressed against the back of Teller's mouth, he felt it give way again and he began pumping inside of Teller's throat.

He felt his balls tightening and he panted harder and harder, his thrusts gaining speed. And then, his cock deep inside of Teller's throat, he felt Teller's throat constrict powerfully around him as Teller swallowed.

"Mother _FUCKER_," Penn cried out as he came, and Teller pulled back to drink it from the tip of Penn's cock.

When Penn was able to see straight again, he looked down to watch Teller's tongue collect the last drops of his come. He moaned softly at the sight and Teller looked back up at him with a sultry smile. Penn smiled back and with one finger wiped away a trail of his come that led out of the corner of Teller's mouth and down his chin. Teller took Penn's hand in his and pulled that finger into his mouth, closing his eyes and sucking gently at it.

"Dear god," Penn said hoarsely. "Where the hell did you learn how to do this?"

Teller stood up and sat on Penn's lap, straddling him. "Do you want me to teach you?" he asked with a smirk.

Penn's eyes flickered over Teller's features for a moment, and then he lifted one hand to Teller's face, tracing Teller's lips lightly with his fingers. Teller's eyes shaded over and he leaned in closer to Penn. Penn slid his fingers into Teller's hair and brought their mouths together.

He groaned softly at the taste of his come on Teller's tongue. He felt fire spreading through him again, and reluctantly he pulled back, his breathing quickening and his cock stiffening once more.

"You are a witch, aren't you," he panted at Teller's mouth. "And you're seducing me with your witchery."

Teller laughed. "If you wanna call sucking your cock witchery, go right ahead."


End file.
